Fighting Dirty with Soundwave
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse - EllieWorld Children of Megatron . Rated M for humanXmech alt pairing.  If you don't agree, you don't have to read.  Just what is Ellie willing to do to win her argument with her second mech?


_**Disclaimer: **__Transformers are the property of Hasbro and whoever they have licensed them to. This story is for entertainment only, no infringement was implied nor intended. No financial gain has been received. OC Ellie is my original character, unauthorized use is strictly prohibited._

**A/N:**_ So, this one takes place in EllieWorld. Sometime after 'Soundwave's Unification.' Just a story that has been floating around in my skull for quite some time now. Depicts humanXmech alt pairing. If you don't agree, you don't have to read._

Fighting Dirty With Soundwave

"Open up Boomer. We are going to have this discussion," Ellie said to the Mercedes' driver side door.

The car revved his engine loudly and lurched angrily toward the garage door.

"Seriously? You want to sulk like a child instead of talk to me like an adult? I thought you were even thousands of years older than me too."

He stopped his lurching but continued to rev his engine angrily.

"So I guess the idea of a little bitty human girl taking on a big bad Deceptacon and winning just has you scared speechless then, huh?"

His engine died suddenly, but he still refused to talk. As far as he was concerned, the discussion was over; he was her second mech, and he would not let her arguments sway him from his decision. Her safety would never be compromised again.

"Open up," she ordered smugly.

In answer, he opened his passenger side door. He wasn't about to be swayed so easily.

"Real mature," she muttered.

His engine came on with a powerful rev.

You aren't going to drive off without me, especially when I'm not wearing any underwear, she thought at him, knowing he could read her thoughts.

His engine changed tone from its angry revving to a powerful purr. Yes, his little human unified had all sorts of interesting ideas running through her head. This could be fun, he thought.

"Get in," he said in his monotone.

Happily, she walked around his trunk and lightly ran her hands along his chassis, roughly, yet playfully smacking him on the bumper.

So that's the way she wanted it huh? Well two could play at this game, he thought to himself.

As soon as she was securely fastened by his seatbelt, he drove out of the garage and out the gate.

"Now, I really don't get what the big deal is. It's just for two hours, once a week," she was saying.

"You would be undefended," he said simply.

"So, why not have Thundercracker hovering above for those two hours? I even will consent to letting Itsy ride along to notify him if something happens," she was pointing out. "Besides, it isn't like I'm completely helpless . . ." she said as she manifested the assortment of weapons her left prosthetic afforded her.

"No," his statement was abrupt.

She gently stroked the gear shift in a suggestive manner. "Yes."

He tightened the seatbelt around her and reclined his seat to get her hand out of range of his gear shift. "No."

She giggled as her hand telescoped to play with his gear shift again. "Yes!"

He whipped his driver's side seatbelt around her wayward limb and pulled it back over the driver's seat. "No."

In retaliation, she started to play with the leather strap from the gull side door under her right hand, claw wantonly at the leather of the driver's side seat and work her toes under the floor mat beneath her feet. "Yes!"

The sound of the missed gear would have warned her she was playing with fire if she wasn't paying more attention to the feel of his tentacles catching her other arm and both feet before they decided to crawl up her thighs and tease at her feminine opening. "No!" he growled.

She bit his leather seat and then licked at the bruise as her left fingers telescoped and pointed to scratch grooves in his driver side window. "Oh yes!" she groaned.

He deployed another tentacle to catch her prosthetic arm and tie it off above her head. He revved his engine loudly and found an empty stretch of road with no chance of being spotted by people, 'bots or satellites. "Oh no, no, no!" he whispered on a moan.

She bit his seat again, and held on as she dug her fingers into the tentacles that were holding her hands. "Yes," she growled with a mouthful of Cybertronian leather.

He pushed his tentacles into her interfacing port and stretched her. Growling, he released the seatbelt holding her and used the tentacles to lift her, adding another tentacle up her aft and one into her oral port.

"Yes," she groaned around his tentacle; the sensation of her vocal cords adding a delicious hum to his circuits.

He growled in response and deployed more of his tentacles into his cabin. He used them to stretch her aft further, causing her to cry out in surprise as she eagerly tried to swallow the head of the appendage in her oral port and thrashed against his bonds in ecstasy.

"Tell me you want me," she sent over their personal link.

He growled and deployed the rest of his tentacles into her interfacing port, stretching her deliciously. She cried out in the pleasurable pain of the sensation.

"More! I need to hear you," she begged him.

The electric surges from his spark had begun to dance along his chassis and into his human lover, her own surges returning to him. "Ellie!" he moaned as he neared completion.

"Say it!" she ordered as she thrashed against her bonds.

He groaned and began to violently shutter at the power she was building up in his circuits. His tentacles began to retract and penetrate her orifices seemingly randomly. "Ells! I . . . I . . . Aahh!"

"Do you want me or not?" she asked as she bit down roughly on the tentacle in her mouth.

"Yes!" he roared as he released the power of his spark into her willing form, and eagerly accepted hers in return.

Depleted, he allowed her form to rest against the leather of his seats and his tentacles slowly retracted of their own accord. They sat there for a good long while before she raised her hand to his bruised leather.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," she sighed as she kissed the injury.

His form shook from the sensitivity of the still healing spot. "Self-repairing. More pleasure than pain," he affirmed to her.

"Can you move enough to take me home?"

In answer, he tried to start his engine. It took him three tries before he was able to get the energy to turn it over.

"You want me to drive?" she asked.

"Do you know where we are?"

"No."

Slowly, he pulled away from the curb and headed back to the house, and any who would have heard the purr of his engine would easily be able to tell he was a much more relaxed mech coming than he was going. He smiled internally at the wayward thought.

"You do know you finally said yes to me right?"

He stopped dead in the middle of the street. Finally, he started to chuckle. "You fight dirty," he accused.

"Yep! So, now you get to convince me of all the necessary security measures I'm going to need. And I can promise you I'm going to need a whole lot of convincin'!" she challenged.

He revved his engine in absolute delight as he floored it back to the house.

Convincing was one thing he was quite good at. And he had a whole slew of very pleasurable ways he just had to experiment with.


End file.
